Babysitting is HARD
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: Kisshu is forced to babysit his little devil niece, Selena, for one whole day. When she runs away, Kisshu begs help to Ichigo, will the two be able to take care of a six year old girl and get out of it alive?


**A/N: Here we have my new one-shot and second fanfic of Tokyo Mew Mew! **

**Kisshu: Do I look like a babysitter…?**

**Me: Not really but it's fun!**

**Kisshu: Bah, whatever**

**Me: Don't worry there will be some romance between you and Ichigo ^^**

**Kisshu: Okay maybe I 'm liking this…Kisshu x Ichigo4ever doesn't own TMM characters, only Selena and Amethyst AND the plot belong to her!**

Japanese Vocabulary used in this story:

Gomenasai: I'm sorry

Shoto matte: Wait (or wait a minute)

Otou-san: Father

Demo: But

Koneko: Kitten (I think you should know this by now XD)

Daijobu: Are you okay?

Otouto: Young brother

Onee-sama: Older sister

Oji-san: Uncle

Nani: what?

Onegai: Please

Babysitting is HARD

It was just another day like every day in Tokyo, well normal…not really, at last for five girls who had to work in a café every day even in summer! Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro just closed the café after another hard day of work and they had to stay cleaning it until it was really late.

"Alright girls, good work. You can go home now." Said Ryou, the five girls sat down on a chair and sighed in relief, even Mint who rarely worked and Zakuro who usually had to leave earlier for her photo sessions had to stay until the last minute working. The five mews changed their clothes and left. Ichigo and Lettuce walked together.

"Maaaaannnn I thought I wasn't getting out alive from this day…" complained Ichigo as she sighed

"Yes, today was a very tiring day" said Lettuce, Ichigo sighed again, the day in the café has been very tiring for all the mews but for the cat-mew it wasn't over yet, it was really late and she forgot to call her parents to warn them that she would come home late so the most probably thing that would happen when she got home would be her father start asking and complaining about her being late and there was still another thing…probably at this moment, right in her room, waiting for her would be a certain forest green haired, amber eyed and pointy eared alien, to annoy the hell out of her like always…

"Well, I see you tomorrow Ichigo-san" said Lettuce as she walked into another direction, separating from her friend.

"Bye, bye Lettuce-chan!" replied Ichigo back with a smile on her face and then she started walking back towards her home, her smile slowly faded away when she approached her house because she knew what was excepting her once she took a step in the house…and once she did…

"!"

"Gomenasai otou-san…I had extra work at the café and forgot to call you…" she said while she crawled upstairs, answering immediately the question that her father would obviously ask her after he was done screaming her name.

"Shoto matte, young lady! I'm not done yet!" scolded Shintaro

"Otou-san…I'm tired, I just want to take a bath and sleep, I don't have energy to discuss with you…" murmured Ichigo

"How do I know, that, you have been working until this late and not dating around?"

"If you don't trust me then call Ryou, now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a bath…" said Ichigo as she walked upstairs, she didn't really want to touch the "dating" subject.

"Demo-!"

"Shintaro, please" scolded Sakura

"Humph"

Ichigo took a nice and relaxing bath for a while; she closed her eyes as she sank in the warm water and rested her head against the edge of the tub. After a while she was starting to feel cold so she stepped out, dried her body in the towel, dressed in her pajamas and left to her room. She was too tired to do anything else, even to talk, she just wanted to lay down on her bed and sleep like forever and since tomorrow it was her day off in the café, she wanted to spend most likely the whole day sleeping. But once she opened her bedroom's door…

"Koneko-chan!"

'I should be excepting this…' thought Ichigo as she sighed, closed the door and tried to ignore the voice of the alien that was floating a few centimeters above her bed. The strawberry haired girl didn't even say a word to him, which was very strange to Kisshu since by now she would be yelling at him and telling him things like "Leave me alone!" or "Go away".

"Hum…Koneko-chan, daijobu?" asked Kisshu when he saw Ichigo just laying down on her bed without saying any word to him, acting as if he wasn't even there in the room.

"I just want to sleep, Kisshu…" she mumbled

"Awww blondie made you work until this late?" said Kisshu in a teasing tone just to see if she would react but she was too tired to even respond to the typical provocations of the alien boy, so she remained in silence until she fell asleep, Kisshu didn't notice this until he saw that she wasn't answering to him anymore, he floated closer to her and stared at her resting face. A warm and sweet smile showed up in his face and he pulled her covers above her body and kissed her head.

"Goodnight, Kitty" he murmured before he teleported out of her room and back to his ship.

Kisshu teleported back inside his ship, Taruto then stood up from the place he sat and walked to his friend.

"You have got a visit, Kisshu. It's waiting for you, in your room"

"Visit? Hum.."

Kisshu walked down the hall and inside his room. Once he stepped inside his room, Taruto showed an evil smile in his face, Pai stared at the place where Kisshu left and then back at Taruto.

"Why you just didn't tell him who was waiting for him?"

"He he he because I want to see his reaction when he sees her and plus if I told him who was waiting for him, I'm sure he wouldn't dare to take a single step in his room.

Kisshu entered in his room and closed the door, once he turned back he saw a girl, tall, forest green hair like his but longer, maybe it would end around her ankles, pink eyes, that were lighter then Ichigo's eyes when she transformed into Mew Ichigo, she also had long and pointy ears like his. She was dressed in a white shirt and a pink skirt that covered her feet. Once he recognized the woman standing in his room, Kisshu's pale skin turned blue.

"Ah Otouto, finally you're here" said the girl with a sweet smile on her face

"A-Am-Amethyst? W-What are you doing h-here?" said Kisshu, still blue and refusing to move from the spot he was standing, Amethyst was Kisshu's older sister and he would always tremble like jelly when he was too close to her, yes his sister scares the hell out of him, she could look like a sweet and innocent angel but when he was alone with her, she would suddenly change attitude and turned into a very scary person, to Kisshu she could be more scarier then Deep Blue or even more scarier than ten Ichigos all together mad at him! Yes Amethyst could sometimes be the devil in person, it was her who trained Kisshu before he was chosen to go to the Earth and he didn't have great memories from his sister's training, even Pai would sometimes show certain fear towards her.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to check on my little brother, see how you're going…you know stuff like that. I haven't seen you in a while."

"W-We just left two months ago, Amethyst…" murmured Kisshu

The battle between the mews and the aliens ended three years ago and the three aliens left to bring the Mew Aqua to their planet. But two months ago, the three aliens decided to come back to the Earth and spend some time with the mews, especially Kisshu who wanted to check on his pretty kitty.

"Just two months? Oh my, it seemed like eternity to me"

"Sister just tell me why you're really here…" said Kisshu, trying to act normal as possible which didn't last too long once the girl started walking to him, what made him cling himself even more against the wall. Suddenly the sweet smile on Amethyst's face disappeared and was replaced by a scary and dark one and she approached her face toward Kisshu's which was all covered in sweat.

"Tomorrow you're going to take care of Selena, the whole day, I will come pick her up when it's night. I'm leaving her here in the morning, am I C-L-E-A-R…?"

"C-Crystal o-onee-sama…"

"Good, oh and one more thing…if anything happens to her-"

"Nothing will happen to her, I swear!"

"I hope so, well then…bye bye otouto" said Amethyst as she put back the sweet smile on her face and left her brother's room.

"Bye Pai, Taruto"

And then she was gone, both Taruto and Pai looked at each other

"You think he is dead…?" asked Taruto

"Dead no…traumatized, yes…" said Pai

"TAAAARRUUUTTTOOOOO!" echoed Kisshu's voice all over the ship, after a few minutes of silence and Taruto gulped hard.

"That's you, little one" said Pai as he went back to read his book

"What? You're going to let me go IN THERE with the beast?"

"You were the one who choose not to tell him who was in the room…"

"It's over; I'm going to die today! I didn't even get the chance to make Pudding cry!" murmured Taruto as he got ready to run away from Kisshu…

The next morning, only Pai was up, the time was around the 11 o'clock but both Taruto and Kisshu were still sleeping deeply. Taruto was still recovering from his 'run-away-from-Kisshu' game from last night while Kisshu was trying to sleep as much as he could but not for that long…the teenager alien felt someone shaking his arm, trying to wake him up but he refused and moved in the bed, turning his back to whoever was shaking him, over and over again the person shook him but he refused all the time to wake up so he the person decided to wake him up in the rough way…after a while Kisshu jumped out of the bed, almost falling, when he was hit by a dozen of pillows.

"Taruto what the hell?" shout Kisshu angrily but soon he noticed that it wasn't Taruto who woke him up but a little girl that was standing in front of him with her arms hidden behind her back, she had long light blond hair, almost white, tied with a pink ribbon, she was dressed in clothes similar to Kisshu's clothes only they were white and pink, she also had pink eyes and a sweet smile crossing her face, she looked like she was around 6.

"S-Selena"

"Hi oji-san" answered the little girl, Kisshu was about to ask her what she was doing there but soon he remembered what happened the last day and figured out that his sister's visit wasn't just a nightmare but very real. He sighed as he noticed that his day wasn't going to be easy at all since Selena wasn't properly an angel, you could say that she acted like her mother, alright maybe not that worse but she was still a little devil and a spoiled ten year old girl and Kisshu didn't know exactly how to take care of kids.

"Selena wants to play with oji-san" said the girl

"But it's so early Selena…" answered Kisshu as he yawned and laid back down on his bed with a tiring and lazy look on his face.

"But Selena wants to play with oji-san now!" demanded the girl

"How about we play the 'Let-uncle-sleep-a-little-bit-more' game…?" said Kisshu in a bad humor tone and without moving a single muscle out of the bed, Selena pouted hard, crossed her arms and looked angry at her uncle.

"You're no fun! Selena is going to tell mommy that oji-san won't play with her!" threatened Selena, Kisshu quickly stood up from the bed.

"Alright, alright I play with you just don't tell you mother, please!"

"Yayy!"

"Alright…what you want to play…?"

'Please God don't make me play The Princesses again…' he thought with a suffering look in his face

"Selena wants to go down there and visit the Blue Planet!" said the little girl while pointing outside her uncle's bedroom window.

'If she takes a step down there, she will get in trouble, I will get in trouble!'

"What about we play another thing?"

"No! Selena wants to visit the Blue Planet!"

'Such a spoiled girl….'

"But the Blue Planet is too dangerous for a little girl, like you"

"No! Selena wants to go down there NOW!" and with these words she teleported away, Kisshu's golden eyes widened in shock when he realized that she had just teleported down the Earth ALONE and this wasn't a good thing at all! He quickly jumped out the bed and run out of his room.

"Pai! We got a big trouble!"

"What happened?"

"Selena just teleported to Earth alone!"

"NANI?"

"Amethyst is going to kill me if anything happens to her! I have to find her quickly!"

"I stay here if she decides to come back, then"

Kisshu nodded and teleported to the Earth but by the time he did, he bumped against someone and both of them fell on the floor.

"G-Gomenasai, I didn't see where I was walking" said the person

"Don't worry, I-Koneko-chan?"

"K-Kisshu?"

They quickly stood up

"What are you doing here? Why did you just teleported in front of me?" yelled Ichigo

"I-I'm sorry Ichigo, I was in a hurry!" replied Kisshu

"Are you here to cause me troubles? Because if you a-"

"S-Shoto matte Koneko-chan! I'm not here to cause any trouble; I'm just looking for my 6 year old niece!"

"Niece? You have a niece?"

"Yes but not for very long if I don't find her quickly"

"Wait…you lost her?"

"Uh…yes sort of…"

"Kisshu! How in the hell, you lose a 6 year old child out of sight?"

"I-It wasn't really my fault, she is too spoiled and when I told her she couldn't come down here, she got mad at me and teleported away!"

"For the love of god…"

"Hum…Koneko-chan…?"

"What…?"

"Can you help me…look for her…please?"

"You…want me to help you?"

"Yes! Onegai! My sister will kill me if anything happens to her and if we both look for her it will be much easier!"

"When you say kill…"

"Yes I mean really KILL koneko…" he gulped and Ichigo's eyes widened

"Alright…I help you, find her. I have nothing better to do anyway…"

"Thank you so much Koneko!"

"Yeah yeah…now…if I was a 6 year old little girl where would I go…Hum…Oh! I know, the park! Kids that age love to play in the parks!"

"But aren't there plenty of these in Tokyo?"

"Yes but like you said if we look together in different places, we can find her! Just one thing, I don't know how to get to you if I find her" she said

"Just call me and I will teleport there" he said and she nodded, both separated and went to their ways, Kisshu floated above most of the parks in Tokyo while Ichigo run over the parks closest to the areas she knew.

"Mou! I should have asked Kisshu how she looked like! Wait…what am I saying? I don't need that! I just have to look at her ears!" she said, feeling like a numb for that. Suddenly she saw a group of kids, the ages between 10 and 12, running towards the opposite way she was going and they looked terrified!

"Don't go near that park! There is a weird girl that is very scary!" said one of the kids as they run by her, Ichigo stopped in her tracks when she listened to that

"Wait…weird girl? Oh no that must be her!" she said as she started running again towards the park where she has seen the kids running away from, when she got there she saw a young light blond haired girl, pink eyed, dressed in white and pink clothes similar to Kisshu's and she had big ears, she was fighting with a little human girl over a doll.

"Oh no, I have to stop her before they rip the doll apart or worse before Kisshu's niece hurts the girl seriously!" said Ichigo as she run over the two little girls in an attempt to stop them.

"Hey girls! Stop fighting!"

"No! The doll is mine and this weird girl came to me out of nowhere and tried to take my doll away!" said the little girl, Selena yelled back

"Selena is not weird and Selena wants to play with the doll now! Give me the doll now you useless human girl!"

"Girls stop! You're going to end up ripping the doll apart!"

"Leave us alone, old hag!" screamed the two girls, a vein popped out of Ichigo's head as she was called by the same nickname that Taruto usually called her.

"Grrr…Kisshu! Get your alien butt here right now!" she yelled and few seconds later Kisshu teleported in the park, floating above the three girls, his eyes widened at the scene. Ichigo was trying to separate the two girls away from each other without ripping the doll apart or getting anyone hurt. The alien teenager floated down and grabbed Selena by the waist and pulled her away from the human girl, the doll ended up staying with the little girl who quickly jumped out of Ichigo's arms and run away from those weird people. Selena was still fighting to get off her uncle's arms.

"Let Selena go, oji-san!" she screamed

"Only if you promise me that you won't get in more trouble or run away from me!"

"Humph! Oji-san is bad!"

"Call me whatever you want but I won't let you go unless you promise me that you won't get in more trouble, got that clear little girl?"

"Fine! Selena promises…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now let Selena go, oji-san!" yelled the little girl, Kisshu sighed and let her go but always keep an eye on her, then looked at Ichigo.

"Thank you for help me finding her, Koneko-chan"

"No problem…ano…do you want me to help you taking care of her until your sister comes to pick her?" she said, Kisshu looked at her surprised

"Really? You want to help me?" he asked still surprised, Ichigo just shrugged

"It's my day off at the café and I don't have anything better to do anyway!" she said, Kisshu smiled softly at her

"Sure then, it would be great"

"Oji-chan, who is that old hag?" asked Selena, Ichigo sweat dropped and tried to smile while Kisshu gave his niece an alarming look and taking a mental note to punish Taruto for teaching her such a word.

"Don't call her that Selena! Her name is Ichigo and she is my friend, I don't want you to call her that understood?" he said, Selena just shrugged.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, she didn't mean it"

"No, it's okay. I…kinda got used to it because of Taruto" she said and also feeling kind of surprised when Kisshu told his niece that she was his FRIEND instead of telling her that she was his kitten like he always did. She shook those thoughts off her mind and focused on thinking about something that would amuse the little girl.

"Well…what should we do, I mean…something definitely not dangerous for both of us" said Kisshu as he looked at Ichigo and then at Selena who still had her arms crossed and was kind of pouting.

"Well we have two options, we can go to the amusement park or go eat ice-cream" suggested Ichigo

"What are an ice-cream and an amusement park?" asked Selena

"Well I guess we can do both things then" said Ichigo, Kisshu looked up at her

"Really? You don't mind?" he asked only to receive a nod from Ichigo, she smiled at him and he felt his cheeks burn a little but quickly recovered and returned the smile.

"But first I will go get something to cover your ears, let's go to my house, my parents aren't home anyway."

"Oh right" said Kisshu, they walked back to Ichigo's house by teleporting since they didn't want more people to see both Kisshu and Selena's big ears. Kisshu teleported them inside Ichigo's room, he always held Selena's hand on his own so she wouldn't escape again and Ichigo started looking inside her wardrobe.

"Here, dress this" said Ichigo as she tossed two shirts and jeans to her bed, Kisshu picked it up and looked at her confused

"How are jeans supposed to cover our ears?" he asked and Ichigo laughed

"No silly, you two change your clothes to these, oh and both the shirts have hoods so you can cover your ears with that" Kisshu still looked at her confused and then looked at his clothes

"What's wrong with our clothes?"

"Oh yeah Kisshu, a mini shirt with poofy sleeves that goes halfway down your chest and shows your mid-drift and baggy pants are absolutely what people wear nowadays…" she said in a sarcastic mode, Kisshu kind of pouted

"Oh yeah I forgot you humans have that "Trendy" thing…" this made Ichigo giggle as she walked out the door

"Just call me when you're ready, I will get a few things for us to eat" with that she left the room, leaving Kisshu and Selena alone in her room to change clothes. Kisshu looked again at his clothes and keep asking himself what was wrong with them, and then he just shrugged and changed clothes, Selena just stood there with her arms crossed.

"Selena change your clothes" said Kisshu once he was done dressing and saw his niece just standing there, the young girl only made a 'humph' sound and turned her back on him with her arms still crossed

"No" a vein popped out of Kisshu's head as he tried to remain calm as possible

"Selena I won't repeat…change your clothes now"

"Selena doesn't want to change into these ugly clothes…"

'That's it! This kid is getting on my nerves!' thought Kisshu

A couple of seconds later and downstairs all Ichigo could hear were screams from the little girl and sounds like someone was just tackled to the floor, she sweat dropped at this, she knew what was happening up there, she couldn't help but wonder if the people outside were hearing this and wondering if they were murdering the girl…

'Geez if Kisshu acts like this with his own children in the future…boy I will be very sorry for the kids…then again Selena is really stubborn…heh! So is Kisshu! Stubbornness must be in his family's genes'

As she thought this she was done packing the sandwiches and juices in the bag she was taking to the amusement park, Kisshu came downstairs holding Selena's hand tightly, the young girl now had the new clothes on but she keep squirming to get her hand off her uncle's grip.

"We're ready to go, Koneko-chan" said Kisshu as he put his and Selena's hoods on, Ichigo nodded and gave him a smile then picked up the bag and put it on her back.

"Alright then, let's go!" Kisshu returned the smile and touched her shoulder, the air rippled around them and in seconds they found themselves in a discrete place not too far away from the amusement park.

"Here we are" said Ichigo as they walked to the entrance, the pink mew bought the three tickets and after that they entered in the amusement park. Selena looked around curiously with her amethyst eyes at the huge attractions all over the park, some scared her and others caught her attention.

"So where shall we go first?" asked Ichigo, Kisshu looked around the park as well but couldn't decide either which one they should try first.

"Can't really decide, Koneko-chan…too many things around here"

"We have plenty of time to ride on everything…oh I know! Why don't we let Selena pick the first attraction?" Kisshu only shrugged in response, the two teenagers looked down at the little blond girl

"Well then where do you want to go?" Selena didn't answer for a while and keep looking around and around until she pointed to the first attraction

"There!" Kisshu and Ichigo followed the little alien's finger to see that the place she was pointing at was no less than the Haunted House…Ichigo turned completely blue and almost freaked out, even though she changed a lot in these past three years, she still couldn't handle to take a single step inside the Haunted House, it freaked the hell out of her and would always make her cat ears and tail pop out. Kisshu tried really hard to not burst in laughs at Ichigo's freaked out face.

"Come on oji-san! Selena wants to go inside that weird house!" said the little girl as she started dragging the teenager alien boy towards the house, Kisshu knew Ichigo hated the Haunted House but found very amusing the way she acted when it came to ghosts and creepy stuff like that and he wanted to see her freak out so without any hesitation he grabbed the cat-girl's hand and she was dragged inside the house by Selena along with the emerald haired boy.

"Kish when we get out of here I'm so going to KILL you for dragging me inside!" yelled Ichigo, Kisshu laughed at this, she was starting to freak out and they barely started exploring the house, Ichigo held the alien's hand tight so she wouldn't get lost like she did three years ago when she explored the same house with Aoyama.

"Relax kitten, nothing here is that creepy" he said and Ichigo glared at him

"Nothing here is that creepy? You might not be scared young man but you KNOW I hate this kind of things but still you HAD to drag me inside here hadn't you?" Kisshu only rolled his eyes and shook his head, Selena, like her uncle, didn't find anything very creepy inside the house

"Ichi-chan come on, we both have faced death three years ago and I'm sure that fighting against Deep Blue was much more scarier than coming inside this crap of an 'haunted house'" said the alien, Ichigo was surprised at this but knew deep inside he was right, fighting against Deep Blue three years ago was much more scarier than walking inside a Haunted House where everything in there was fake while the fight against the aliens' leader was VERY real…

"Yes I suppose you're right…and Kish?"

"Yes?"

"Ichi-chan?" she asked as she remembered the nickname he used back there, Kisshu laughed

"Well I thought you didn't like me calling you kitten so I suppose you would like this one better, just a shortening of your name" Ichigo felt her cheeks burn a little at this, he was acting really different from three years ago…

They soon walked out the house and for her own surprise, Ichigo didn't feel like throwing up or fainting like last time and she had her hand linked to Kisshu's.

"You feeling alright, Ichi-chan?" he asked her, she only nodded as she tried to get used to the new nickname.

"Well then where shall we go next?" Ichigo looked at her clock and saw that it was almost lunch time, she turned to face the two aliens

"It's almost lunch time so we better ride now on the wildest attractions now so we won't throw up all the food if we eat now" she said, Kisshu chuckled, he was pretty sure he wouldn't throw up since he has done worse things than just some flips in the air but ended up agreeing with the pink mew, he didn't want Ichigo to feel sick when they were having so much fun today. The three went towards the wildest attractions all over the amusement park, some of them scared both Selena and Ichigo but they ended up going there as well. Since there were a lot of wild attraction, when they were done riding the ones they wanted, Ichigo looked at her clock and noticed that it was past two o'clock PM.

"Well we ignored completely the time, it's already past lunch time so I guess we should go eat something before we keep riding on the attraction, Kish" she said, the group found a place to sit down and Ichigo took the sandwiches and the juices out and gave them to the two aliens, at first the youngest alien stared at the food suspiciously, she would look at it a couple of times and even sniffing it before finally giving in and taking the first bite, Ichigo giggled when Selena found the food very tasteful and stared eating all of it.

"Here, have yours Kisshu"

"I'm not really hungry, Ichi-chan" Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at this, pretty sure he was lying

"Oh really?"

"Yes r-" he was cut off by the sound of his stomach growling very loud, the cat-girl burst out in laughing and Kisshu pale skin was now completely red, just red as Ichigo's ruby hair and he felt like shrinking to the size of a mouse and run away, Selena also laughed at this which made him turn even more redder…if that was possible…

"Alright…maybe I'm a little hungry…" Ichigo tried to control her laughs as she handed again the food to the teenager alien, soon she stopped and join the other two in eating the lunch. The day went one and they rode on the other attractions, like Ichigo said when they entered the amusement park, they had plenty of time to ride on everything. It was around the seven PM when they started riding on the Ferris Wheel, the last attraction they would ride that day, Selena was staring out the window while Kisshu and Ichigo just sat on the bench.

"Oji-chan we can fly higher than this, can't we?" Kisshu laughed at this niece's question when the answer was pretty obvious

"Of course we can but like I said, we won't be using our powers until we get out of this park" the little girl pouted and turned again to face the view but didn't say anything to protest which surprised both the teenager, they were excepting her to throw a tantrum like she did a few times that day, yelling she wanted to ride on things that she couldn't because of her age. Kisshu ended up concluding that she wasn't doing so because she was tired.

The ride soon was over and they left the attraction, Selena started yawning a lot and rubbing her eyes, the sun was already setting when they left the park, the little girl started stumbling on her feet as she held her uncle's hand for support.

"Looks like someone is tired" said Ichigo as she looked at the little girl, Kisshu gave her a confused look before looking down at his niece and seeing she was stumbling on her feet, he smiled a little at this and the stopped walking so he could pick up the little girl. She made no protest and just snuggled against her Kisshu's shoulder, he went back to walk and Ichigo smiled at the scene.

"Heh thanks for today, Ichi-chan" said Kisshu, Ichigo giggled

"It was nothing, I haven't go to an amusement park in a while"

"No I didn't mean for taking us to the amusement park…I mean for helping me taking care of Selena, I don't think I could have take care of her on my own" Ichigo kind of blushed and smiled at him

"Like I said, it was nothing Kish"

"Nothing? Heh I'm sure you had better things to do then spending the day with two aliens…"

"What makes you think that?"

"Huh? You mean…"

"Nope I didn't have anything better to do today" she keep smiling at him, Kisshu felt his cheeks burn a little but recovered quickly so she wouldn't notice

"Oh I thought you would have…since it's your day off at the café, I thought you would go on a date with…_him_" said Kisshu, not really feeling like mentioning his rival's name, Ichigo gave him a sad smile and shook her head and this surprised him a lot.

"Masaya and I aren't together anymore…"

"Y-You're not…?"

"No…pretty sure you're happy about that huh?" Kisshu was surprised at this and kind of looked away from her, half of her question was right but other not…

"I guess I should be Ichigo but in fact…I'm not…I won't lie, sure I'm happy that you and that…guy aren't together anymore but…part of me isn't…"

"How so?" she asked, feeling a little confused, the alien looked up at her and gave her a sad smile

"Because you're in pain…and I don't like seeing you in pain Ichigo…" the cat-girl was caught off guard by this, he didn't like to see her in pain…? She felt her cheeks burn a little at this.

"Hey Ichi…if it's not too painful for you to remember…could you tell me why you aren't together anymore? I mean…you two seemed so fond to each other"

"I think I really need to take this off my chest, I haven't really talked about this neither with my friends or my parents…it's time to take all this pain off my chest…this happens like two months after you and your friends left to your planet, Masaya got a letter saying that he was accepted in a school on America, I was very happy for him but somehow I was also sad…and it happened on the day he left, I went to the airport to say goodbye to him, I told him I would write him and hoping that he would write back, that I would call him every day but…it was when he said…that it was better for us to follow different paths…I was really sad and asked him if he didn't love me anymore but he said he did and it was because he did love me that he was saying these things, I didn't understand him but he said '_Distance relationships never work out, Ichigo…it will be less painful for both of us if we follow different paths from now on' _ and then he left…I was very sad for months but I finally understood that he was right…relationships don't work well when the other one lives on the other side of the world…" Kisshu felt sad for her and he would have hug and comfort her if he wasn't holding Selena at the moment

"I'm sorry to hear that, sorry I made you remember that" he said trying his best to comfort her with his words, Ichigo only shook her head

"No it's alright, I really needed to get this pain off my chest and I feel much better now, thank you Kish" Kisshu blushed at this, she was thanking him?

"Well if that's the case…your welcome"

"Now can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing, shoot it"

"Why you suddenly stopped calling me 'Kitten'?"

"I told you already Ichi, I know you don't like me calling you that so I just decided to stop" he answered, Ichigo cocked her eyebrow and looked at him

"What?"

"What are you hiding? It's not like you really cared if I liked or not that nickname, you keep calling me that over and over again, you just decided to stop calling me that today?" Kisshu started laughing and sweat dropped

"Alright you caught me Ichigo…the true is…you were so nice to me today and I was always a jerk to you, always stalking you, kissing you out of nowhere, appearing in your room without permission…I thought I should stop doing such things…you were so nice to me, you just didn't help me look for Selena you helped me taking care of her the whole day and that mean a lot to me, so I decided to stop treating you like a toy and started treating you like a real person" he said, Ichigo was surprised at this, this was just a new side of Kisshu that she has never seen before.

'_I guess I know why I never got the chance to see this side of him until now…'_

"I should apologize too Kisshu" he looked at her surprised

"For what?"

"For treating you like you were trash…I mean sure I was mad that you were always trying to kill me and took my first kiss three years ago but you also saved my life twice Kisshu…you could have let Pai or Deep Blue end with my life three years ago but you didn't, you even died for me and I never got to say how thankful I am for that…when you came back two months ago, I keep treating you like you were nothing to me, maybe because I was still hurt because of Masaya but I had no rights to treat you like I did…think you can forgive me?" Kisshu was really surprised, she was apologizing to him? To HIM? The alien who tried to kill her and her boyfriend, who tried to conquer Tokyo, who used to be her enemy?

"Of course Koneko…I mean! Ichigo…if you forgive me" Ichigo smiled a true smile at him and he returned it

"Apologies taken Kish and…from now on I give you the permission to call me '_Koneko_' and _Kitten_' but only you can call me that"

"Got that, kitten!" both of them laughed but stopped when Selena moved in her sleep, fearing that they were going to wake her up so they remained in silence until they got to Ichigo's house, her parents weren't at home yet so they walked inside her room so the two aliens could change back to their normal clothes. While Kisshu changed his clothes, Ichigo dealt with changing Selena's clothes so she wouldn't stare at Kisshu's body.

"Hey Kish…I'm sorry if I'm stepping into your life and of course you don't have to answer this if you don't feel like it but…why are you so scared of your sister and why is Selena so spoiled?" Kisshu sighed as he put his shirt on and sat down on Ichigo's bed where Selena was sleeping peaceful at the moment.

"I guess it won't hurt to tell you the story…it all started when I was thirteen, one year before I came to Earth, as you know my planet had horrible conditions, which thank god now is much better and we don't have to live underground anymore, anyway…my planet had horrible conditions and my parents died when me and Amethyst were really young, I was maybe just three years old or something when that happened…Taruto and Pai's parents took us in and took care of us. Selena was two almost three years old when her father died from a illness, she doesn't really remember him since she was so young but Amethyst…Amethyst changed a lot, she used to be a cheerful and caring person but when her husband died…she changed a lot…she was obsessed in being the one of the three to come down to Earth so she started training, completely forgetting about her little daughter, our adoptive parents would take care of her since me, Taruto and Pai had to train as well and when the time to choose the three came…it was horrible…when they choose me instead of her to come to Earth she turned into a full cold hearted person, she blocked everyone away and locked her feelings away…with me, she treated me like I was no longer her little brother, she treated me like I was a traitor, she accused me to manipulate the ones who choose us to come to Earth and told me a lot of mean things…I thought it was just an angry phase but it wasn't, I noticed that she was starting to give everything to Selena, if she wanted something she would give her over and over again so she wouldn't have to endure her daughter and that's how Selena became spoiled, I started to fear my own sister, she even tried to attack me a lot of times just to prove me that she was a better fighter than me and that she was the one who should have been choose instead of me…I started to fear her and that pleased her…a lot…"

"Oh Kish…that's horrible…"

"Yeah I know…but what can I do? She is my sister, my older sister, the only biological member of my family that's left…I don't want to turn my back on her…maybe if I had refuse the mission in first place, nothing of this would have happened…"

"No Kisshu, don't say that!"

"Koneko-chan…?"

"It's not your fault Kisshu, you were chosen over her because the elders saw that you were better than her, that it was you who should take the mission and not her. It's not your fault that your sister started seeing you as the enemy…it was all her fault, it was her mind…you have to stop fearing her Kisshu, I know you don't want to lose the last member of your family but…she wants you to fear her because it makes her feel more powerful than you…she is the one who wants to make you feel guilty" said Ichigo, Kisshu looked at her for a while and then looked down

"I love my sister and my niece more then everything…but I don't know how long I can handle this anymore…"

"You don't have to handle this anymore Kisshu…you just have to oppose to her 'orders' once and try to talk to her, make her see that you are still a person, that you are still her brother no matter what happens…"

"I…I guess…I guess I should give it a try…"

"Good now let's close this subject okay?" Kisshu smiled and nodded, they both noticed how close they were now to each other and both blushed.

"Hum…sorry…I…I think I should leave now…" said Kisshu as he stood up and walked to Selena to pick her up, Ichigo also stood up and looked at him, he was now holding the little girl and was ready to leave

"Hum…Kisshu?"

"Yes, Koneko-chan?"

"This…this might sound rude and stupid but…I want to…"

"You want what?"

"I…If you still want of course…but I'm willing to give you a chance Kish…but I guess it might be a little too late now…" Kisshu stared at her, very surprised at her words, she wanted to give him a chance? After all this time, she was finally willing to give him a chance?

"Actually…it's not too late kitten…my feelings for you didn't change and I accept your offer…" he said, Ichigo blushed and was surprised, after everything she has done to him, he accepted giving her a second chance! Both of them were giving each other a second chance…the pink mew smiled and walked up to him and gave him a slight peck on the lips.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow then" she said, Kisshu was slight red that she kissed him even if it was just a little peck but it still mean a lot to him, she had finally kissed him after all!

"Alright Koneko-chan, good night!" he said, the air rippled around him and Selena and the two disappeared, Ichigo found herself alone in the room but she didn't feel sad, she was feeling happy.

Kisshu teleported back to the ship where both Taruto and Pai were, the two were in the control room and before he entered in his room, he turned to his friends and asked

"She is here already?"

"You are just a few seconds late" answered Pai, Kisshu nodded and walked in with a sleeping Selena in his arms, like Pai said Amethyst was already in his room waiting.

"I'm here…" he said, Amethyst looked up at him and gave him the fake kind smile which he didn't return, he just keep his serious face as he placed the little girl in her mother's arms.

"I hope nothing happened to her" started Amethyst; Kisshu kind of glared at her and crossed his arms

"I promised nothing would happen to her didn't I?"

"Well if you say so, maybe I can let her spend another day with you"

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Amethyst…I'm tired of playing as Selena's babysitter, I have my live too now that the mission is over, I would like to spend another day with her but only if you send a warning first, I'm tired of you dropping her here just when you feel like it, she is your daughter and I'm not her babysitter, I don't like being forced to take care of her just because you don't feel like enduring your OWN daughter. Now if you don't mind I want to sleep so please leave"

Amethyst was silent the whole time and glared at him, Kisshu didn't turn blue or freaked out like last night, he keep his arms crossed and his serious face while waiting for his sister to leave his room and ship for good. Seeing that he wasn't going back on his word, the oldest alien girl left the room but before she left…

"Oh and one more thing Amethyst…I'm not scared of you anymore…" and with that he closed the door, deep inside he was feeling guilty for treating his own sister that way…but it was for the best, he couldn't handle anymore being scared of his sister, he couldn't handle anymore being treated like he was her slave…

"It was for the best…" he whispered as he laid down on his bed

THE END

**A/N: Wooooowwwwww big story we have here! Hehe couldn't help, I really wanted to write this one-shot so I hope you like it. I know that Kisshu and Ichigo are kind of OOC but I tried my best ^-^ Please read & review!**


End file.
